International telecommunications fraud is a massive problem for the telecommunications industry. Global annual fraud losses were estimated to exceed US $38 billion according to the CFCA Global Fraud Loss survey 2015. Alarmingly, fraud losses are growing at a faster rate than telecom revenues. As fraud grows, many small to mid-size companies are threatened with revenue loss, not having the resources or visibility to monitor fraud full-time.